


[Podfic] Settings and Second Takes

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictorium's story.</p><p>“Leave me,” she says, and it sounds as unkind as she means it to be.<br/>“I already did that, once,” says a familiar voice, and it turns the air in Regina’s lungs into shards of glass.</p><p>Author's summary: Regina is in a form of exile now everyone has returned to FTL. The forces of good have constructed a magical divide to keep their former enemies out. Emma and Henry, naturally, stayed on the good side of the barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Settings and Second Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Settings and Second Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566049) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



  


**Lenght:** 12:07 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/nddk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BSettings%2Band%2BSecond%2BTakes%2B%2528by%2Bfictorium%2529.mp3) (mp3)


End file.
